Sunsets and Twilight
by bear-au
Summary: Kyo loves Tohru, but he doesn't know how to tell her, and how will she react? KyoxTohru! CH.6 up!
1. Confessions

**Hi everyone! and welcome to my first furuba fanfic! if its bad let me know...but i like constructive criticism XD  
ok well enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

Kyo and Tohru were sitting on the roof it was a beautiful night and they had just watched the sunset together.

But Kyo needed to tell Tohru something, it was important and had been getting to him as the days went by.

He loved Tohru, he just couldn't say it.

He had to tell her now, it was now or never.

He turned to Tohru, the girl of his dreams, she looked up at him a sweet smile on her face.

"Ah…Tohru..." he asked nervously

"Yes Kyo-kun?" She looked so sweet he had to tell her.

"well...ah…you see...it's like this…umm..." he stuttered admiring her beauty 'Dammit! Why can't I do this? It's just three simple words come on!' he scolded himself.

"It's ok Kyo-kun you can tell me anything." She said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Kyo took a deep breath and started his confession, "Tohru…the thing is...I...I..." he couldn't take it anymore, he quickly, gently, took her face in his hands and captured her lips.

Tohru was caught by surprise, she didn't know what to do, but then she felt Kyo deepen the kiss and relaxed, her eyes slipped closed.

'Wow this is amazing! Why didn't I do this sooner? Wow!' was all Kyo thought as he kissed her.

'OMG, OMG, OMG!! My very first kiss! OMG! And it's from the one I lo-' Tohru stopped herself, she loved Kyo-kun? 'No, I love _Kyo_! I love him!' Overjoyed at this she flung her arms around his neck.

Completely caught off guard by this, Kyo lost his balance and fell towards Tohru.

They fell back onto the roof, Tohru hitting it with a little "ow!" and Kyo immediately bracing himself with his arms either side of Tohru's head to stop himself turning into a cat.

Aware that Tohru had hurt herself when she landed he was instantly worried. "Tohru are you o-" he was cut off by her giggling, "What? What is it?" He asked even more concerned and a little annoyed.

Tohru immediately stopped and grabbed Kyo's shirt and pulled him closer. "I love you Kyo!" she said and kissed him.

Kyo was taken aback, 'She called me Kyo! Wait! She said she loved me! YES! WOOH!' he celebrated.

Then Tohru deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his hair, and he was lost in her.

They regretfully broke apart, but if the didn't they would faint from lack of air.

Lying in the cool night air Kyo turned to Tohru, lying with her eyes closed "Tohru?"

"mm?" was her reply, she looked so beautiful, he needed to finish what he wanted to say before.

Now filled with confidence he said what he longed to, "I love you"

Tohru jumped up and hugged Kyo, forgetting about the curse.

POOF!

"Oh! I'm SOO sorry Kyo!! I didn't mean to! I wasn't think-"

Kyo stopped her, paw on her leg and looked up into her eyes

"Tohru it's fine, one day we can be together without all this, don't worry." 'I long for that day' he thought sadly.

"I understand Kyo" she picked him up and hugged him lovingly

Soon they fell asleep, and someone placed a blanket over them.

"Sleep well my little lovebirds."

**you like? or no? let me know! review! and i shall continue XD**

**happidrink**


	2. The morning after

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well thanx for reading and reviewing!! I feel inspired…ok now one thing I forgot before was the disclaimer!!! I'm soo soo sorry! Here it is (twice to make up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! (so sorry I forgot)**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Fruits Basket!**

**That's betta…well on with the ficcy**

**Chapter 2: The Morning after**

Tohru pulled the blanket to her chin, 'Why is it so cold? Wait this isn't my bed…its

too hard!' Tohru sat bolt up accidentally flinging the sleeping cat form of Kyo airborne.

"AWAHHHH!!" yelled Kyo as he neared the roof.

POOF!

"Ah dammit!" the now naked Kyo landed on his hands and knees.

"OMG! OMG!" was all that Tohru could say while dancing around in a circle

"Hey! Tohru! It's ok just give me my clothes." Said a slightly disgruntled Kyo

"Oh! Right, I'm soo sorry Kyo I didn't mean to wake you…" Tohru apologised while handing him his clothes (a/n: looking away of course!). Kyo just smiled, she was still calling him Kyo, and she was just too cute when she blushed.

"Hey Tohru?" asked a now fully clothed Kyo

"Y-yes" she answered still a little shaky

"Why did you wake up so suddenly and fling me through the air?" There was a little anger in his voice but also humour.

"Oh! Right, you see it was this," Tohru picked up the troublesome blanket and showed Kyo. He just growled 'that damn dog, he always has to ruin everything!' For the blanket Tohru was holding was Shigure's.

"Oh!" was all Tohru could say when she noticed.

"That's it! Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" Kyo jumped up and headed for the ladder.

Tohru shocked had to stop him, "Kyo!"

He turned around at the distress in her voice, a worried look on his face.

"Kyo, look! The sunrise!" She finished happily one of her beautiful smiles on her face.

"Oh" Kyo said, his expression softening, "Yeah, it's beautiful." He said sitting down next to her, he tucked some hair behind her ear "Your beautiful." He whispered in it. Tohru had a slight blush painted on her face; she turned to him but was answered with a kiss.

"Good morning" he said as he pulled back.

"G-good m-morning" she was just too cute, Kyo kissed her cheek and got up.

"Well I guess we should start breakfast soon."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot all about breakfast!" Tohru started getting frantic

"Hey don't worry the sun's only just risen, I doubt anyone will be up yet."

Kyo said reassuringly, "Besides I can help you." Kyo blushed a little.

"Oh! Your right, thank you Kyo" Tohru then kissed his cheek and they headed downstairs.

**The Kitchen**

"Wow Kyo! Where did you learn that?" asked an astonished Tohru as Kyo flipped pancakes. "When I was at Shishou's, he can't cook remember?" Kyo said flipping another.

"Oh, right, well I hope these taste nice, I've never cooked them before." Tohru said a bit worried.

"Tohru, if you cook it, it'll taste great." Kyo said reassuringly.

"Well that's very nice of you to say Kyo," a familiar annoying voice said.

"YOU! YOU! YOU! PERVERT!" was all Kyo managed to say. He slammed down the pan and ran at Shigure.

"Kyo! Please!" Tohru didn't want her morning ruined.

Kyo just settled for hitting Shigure on the head and returned cooking.

Soon after everyone was sitting down and eating breakfast.

"Mmmhmm, Tohru this is delicious!" Shigure exclaimed in hid dramatic way.

"Thank you Shigure, Kyo helped me, so it wasn't really me…" Tohru drifted off as the other two stared at Kyo.

"My, my Kyo, I didn't know you were actually cooking this morning, I thought you were just flirting!" Shigure had that perverted grin on his face.

"You cooked these? Why am I even eating this?" Yuki teased

"Hey! Shut up! Both of you! I was being helpful-" 'damn it! I just had to show the soft side…damn!' Kyo was fuming.

"Ah Kyo?" Tohru placed a hand on his arm; he immediately relaxed, which was a mistake.

"OH! KYO YOU PERVERT!" Shigure screamed dramatically.

"WHAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kyo yelled back

And so the bickering went on until Shigure earned two more bumps to the head, one from Kyo and one from Yuki. "Do you not know how to be quiet in the morning?" Yuki asked still half asleep.

"Well if you continue to treat me this way, I will be forced to leave to Aya's!"

"Fine by me" Kyo grumbled. "Do not give my regards." Yuki warned

"Fine if you don't want me I shall leave!" Shigure then ran to his room.

"About time" Kyo was still ticked off.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Honda, but I have some duties to fulfil, so I wont be here today either." Yuki said a little disappointed

"Oh! That's fine! Have a nice day!" Tohru smiled as Yuki retreated upstairs.

"So, wanna do something today?" Kyo asked casually

"Oh! Ahhh…Yes what shall we do?" Tohru was a bit anxious

"Hmmm well what about a picnic!" (a/n: so unlike him!) Kyo asked getting excited, he had something planned.

"Oh yes! Of course a picnic it is then!!" Tohru exclaimed even more excited.

They packed up the picnic basket and started their walk to the park.

**Yay! Chapter 2!! Ok well if you liked it review!! And if not still review!! Hehe! Ok well the next chappy will be the picnic…what does Kyo have planned? Ooer! Soo exciting!!**

**Ok cya! **

**happidrink**


	3. The Picnic

**A/N: Hello again! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in ages!! I've been swamped with homework and was grounded! Argh!**

**Well now I've found time! So I hope u guys like this one as much as the others…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!**

**Chapter 3: the Picnic**

Kyo and Tohru were walking quietly along, not in complete silence as Tohru was humming some happy tune. Kyo was carrying the picnic basket as he had insisted.

_"No Kyo, it's ok, I can carry it!" Tohru said holding the basket to her chest with difficulty._

"_Give it here, I'm not carrying anything!" Kyo said getting annoyed, she was going to hurt her self soon._

"_But Kyo…" she trailed off, seeing there was no way she could carry all of the things and the basket, "ok, here" she said defeated._

"_There, isn't that better?" Kyo said taking it from her._

"_Yeah, thanks Kyo!" Tohru smiled brightly, secretly melting Kyo's heart._

Kyo smiled as he thought back on the memory. Then he looked up ahead and saw the park; there was a perfect spot just under a tree near the lake. Kyo quickly grabbed Tohru's hand and ran towards the spot, he wanted that one and he didn't want some other couple to steal it from them.

"Kyo? Why are we running?" Tohru looked up at Kyo, but his eyes were set on the spot. Tohru looked down to see what he was looking at, all she saw was the spot and she was confused, there was no one else trying to claim it.

"Kyo I don't think there's any need to-" she was cut off by seeing another couple approaching the spot. "Right that's it!" Tohru exclaimed as she began running faster. They got to the spot first, but only because the other couple were worried that two teens were running straight towards their destination.

Gasping Tohru and Kyo sat down against the tree, Tohru reached into her bag and got out a blanket, she fluffed it out and gently placed it on the ground, she then preceded to collapse on it from exhaustion. Kyo decided to lie next to her and instead of doing it gracefully, he just basically fell from his sitting position and onto the not so soft blanket.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head, Tohru giggled and gave it a kiss better.

"Thanks" Kyo said with a blush.

"Well what do you want to do first Kyo?" Tohru asked brightly but still puffing.

"Catch my breath." He said puffing also.

"Oh right," Tohru said relaxing a bit.

After about thirty seconds the two teens were back to normal.

"So what do you want to do?" Tohru asked fully recovered.

"Hmmm, what about lunch?" Kyo asked

"Of course!" Tohru said brightly, she began to get things out of the basket when Kyo stopped her.

"Ah! Do you mind if I do it Tohru?" he asked trying to get to the basket.

"Oh, umm ok" Tohru smiled and sat back against the tree watching Kyo. 'He's so nice and considerate.' she thought to herself.

After about five minutes they were both eating happily

"Wow Kyo this is yummy!" Tohru smiled as she bit into a rice ball he had specially made her.

"I'm glad you like it!" Kyo smiled back. 'Ok now is the perfect time' Kyo told himself.

"Uhh Tohru?" She looked up at him, a speck of rice on her cheek

"Yes Kyo?"

"Umm…do you wanna…umm…you know…be my girlfriend?" Kyo finally said.

"Oh! Kyo of course!" Tohru smiled a big joyful smile. 'If only I could hug him now…' she thought sadly, she instead gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great! And can you wear this too?" Kyo asked holding out a silver bracelet with a little orange cat on it. Tohru looked at it and squealed, "Oh! Kyo it's so cute!!" Kyo smiled. "Of course I will!"

Kyo gently took Tohru's hand and clipped the bracelet to her wrist.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Kyo said as he kissed her hand.

For the rest of the afternoon they talked about things and played little games. Then they watched the sunset; it threw oranges, golds and deep pinks across the sky and the reflection in the lake, it was truly breathtaking.

The two lovers slowly walked home hand in hand, Kyo with the basket again and this time Tohru's bag, Tohru's head was on Kyo's shoulder and she was very drowsy, she almost fell asleep until Kyo nudged her.

"Hey, we're almost home." He said softly

"Oh! Sorry Kyo, I'm just so sleepy…" She yawned.

When they got home Kyo opened the door to see Shigure walking past with his paper and a mug of coffee.

"Kyo what did you do?" he asked accusingly seeing Tohru half asleep on his shoulder.

"Shut up you damn dog! She's sleeping!" Kyo warned him.

"Then how are you going to carry her upstairs? Hmm?" Shigure pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kyo had forgotten about that, so instead he slowly walked her to the lounge and lay her down on it, he got the blanket out of the bag and carefully draped it over her. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight. Then he went upstairs, exhausted himself, and collapsed on his bed, dreaming dreams of their first date.

**A/N: Yay! Third chappy done! Finally! Sorry I took so long, I had writers block, then I got homework dumped on me! Special note: always do your homework! When it needs to be done!! Save yourself the trouble!**

**Anyway! Hope u liked it and please review!! Please! I know I've been mean but please!!**


	4. Midnight Events

**A/N: Hey hey! im back with the next chappy! WOO! dodges random flying vegetables thrown by angry readers IM SORRY!! IM SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!( ritsu moment XD) you guys would not believe the stuff i went through in the last weeks of term…horrible horrible things…but i passed ALL my exams! WOO! anyway im on holidays now!! dances and i shall be writing a lot more….i hope XD**

**Anyway…on to chappy 4! Huzzah! (oh and because I haven't updated in a while I'll give u a previously thingy)**

**Oh yeah by the way  
**"blah" - talking  
'blah'- thinking  
_Blah - _flashbacks

**Previously on Sunsets and Twilight  
Kyo gently laid Tohru on the lounge and covered her with the blanket, kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight. Then went upstairs, exhausted himself, and collapsed on his bed, dreaming dreams of their first date.**

**Chapter 4: Midnight Events**

Tohru woke up in the middle of the night cold and confused, how did she get in the living room? 'Wait…what happened?' she thought, and then it all came rushing back. "Oh…"

She quietly got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, when she saw a familiar figure near the fridge. "Kyo?"

"Ah dammit, I was hoping I didn't wake you up." He said putting the milk carton back and closing the fridge door. Tohru giggled  
"Huh? How is that funny?" Kyo asked confused now.

"You…have…a …milk…moustache…Kyo..." Tohru said in-between giggles.

"Oh…" Kyo said softly a light blush on his cheeks. Suddenly he pulled her closer, Tohru surprised by this stopped giggling.

"It's strawberry milk…" Kyo said seductively leaning closer.

"Oh…" Tohru felt her face move closer as well, they were inches apart now, lips almost touching…when the lights went out.

"AHHH!" Tohru screamed, falling back, but Kyo still had her hand and he quickly pulled her back up, leaning back a bit to avoid transformation.

"W-why d-did th-that happen?" She asked shakily.

'It better not have been that damn dog or I'll-'

BOOM!

Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by a large crack of thunder. 'So that's why I was so tired before…'

"AHHH!" Tohru screamed again, this time she crouched down, putting her hands over her head as a makeshift shelter.

"Hey Tohru, it's ok, it's only a storm" Kyo said crouching down to her level

"I know, it's just I get so scared that something bad will happen…" She trailed off with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Tohru your with me." Kyo said comfortingly

"Oh Kyo, I'm so sorry I forgot you hated storms! Oh no, now you're wasting your energy on me! And-" Tohru started freaking, but was interrupted by Kyo

"It's ok Tohru! This storm doesn't seem to be getting to me anyway." He said a little surprised.

"R-really?" Tohru asked staring at him in wonder.

"Yeah" he smiled kindly

'Wow it really isn't bothering him…I wonder if this means the curse is weaker?'

"Uh Kyo?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her, but her eyes were on the ground.

"C-could I…uh…hug you?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Uh…" Kyo was dumbfounded, why did she want to hug him? "Yeah sure"

Tohru looked up with a bright smile and a light blush on her cheeks, she shuffled closer to him and wrapper her arms around him, wishing that the curse was broken. There was a second or two and then Kyo wrapped his own arms around her too, they sat there hugging each other for a bit longer, when Tohru started crying, Kyo pulled away and looked at her with worry evident in his eyes.

"Tohru?" he whispered softly. She looked up at him tears clinging to her eyelashes, a look of relief in her own eyes. "Tohru what's wrong?" he stoked her cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyo, its just I'm so glad that the curse is broken…" she sniffed. Kyo looked shocked for a second, 'what it is? Oh shit, it is! YES!' Kyo then took Tohru in his arms again and hugged her lovingly, laughing and crying with her, glad he was not a monster anymore, glad he was free, he stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks making her giggle.

BOOM!

"AHH!" Tohru screamed again and squeezed Kyo tighter.

"Ah…Tohru…I can't…breathe.." Kyo said gasping for air

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tohru said letting go of him and shuffling away.

"You don't have to run away from me ya know…" Kyo said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, right…" She said quietly, shuffling back towards him, he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her closer, bringing her into another hug and stoking her hair again.

Tohru was so at ease with this she started to get sleepy, and she eventually fell asleep in Kyo's arms. Kyo now able to carry Tohru up the stairs, took her to her room and gently laid her on her bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Tohru…" he whispered and kissed her on the forehead, this seemed to awaken her a bit. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Kyo…" she whispered sleepily, "will you stay with me?"

Kyo looked at her and thought about all the things that damn dog would say, but just shrugged it off and nodded.

"Sure." He sat down on the floor next to her bed, but she protested with a squeak.

"No I mean in my bed Kyo…" she shuffled over making room for him, he looked at her sceptically, she was only half-awake, what if she screamed when she woke up fully, realising there was a shirtless Kyo in her bed? He shrugged and slowly got under the covers and rolled over so his back was facing her, she just shuffled over to him and hugged his back, she was not making this easy for him and his worries of the stupid dog and the damn rat. Sensing his tension she started to kiss his neck, this sent shivers down his spine. But he relaxed anyway, slowly drifting off to sleep with his girlfriend hugging him tightly as the storm raged on outside.

**A/N: AWWW cute eh? Aww no more curse…wipes away a tear well it was fun writing this chappy…but I didn't know whether to end it there or continue to the next morning…oh well that shall be next chappy! Woo! Which I will write later today and hopefully post tomorrow, or later in the week…oh damn now I've promised…hehe ok well hope u enjoyed it…and please REVIEW!! I kno I was horrible and didn't update…but u kno u want to waggles eyebrows…and if u do the next chappy will be up sooner! Yay!**

**So just click that blue/purple button and make me happy! XD**

**happidrink**


	5. A Busy Morning

**Hello everyone!! im back! hehe and the next day too XP…thanx to all of my loyal reviewers for not giving up on me…hands out chocolates ooer I give u chocolates…unlike other authors who give u cookies…hehehe**

**Well on to the next chappy! Huzzah!**

**Oh yeah disclaimer (i didn't forget it, wat r u talking about giggles nervously): I don't own fruits basket, only two mangas and a bookmark XD**

"talking"

'thoughts'

_flashbacks_

**Chapter 5: A Busy Morning**

Shigure was walking along the hallway in his usual manner, (a/n:cup of coffee and paper) when he saw something that caught his eye. Tohru's door was open, 'let's see why my young flower is sleeping-in' he slowly crept into her room and found a Kyo, shirtless, in her bed cuddling Tohru (sometime during the night he had rolled over, causing them to face each other, still cuddling). Shigure looked at the sleeping couple, and wondered if this light feeling within him meant the curse was broken, it certainly was for Kyo, but he'd have to test it himself with Tohru later. Smiling slyly he backed out of the room and walked to the living room humming something that sounded like 'high school girls all for me'.

Just as Shigure left, Tohru's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her door closing and some strange humming further down the hallway. She looked around gathering her senses and the found that Kyo was still asleep holding her, 'how did we get like this?' Tohru pondered at their new position, she just shrugged and started stroking Kyo's hair, staring dreamily at how peaceful he look when he slept. She slowly stopped and decided to get up and start making breakfast, but as she tried to move, Kyo held her tighter, not opening his eyes, 'he must be having a bad dream' Tohru looked thoughtfully at his face, nope, no sign of distress, just a slight smirk.

She moved again trying to break away, but this time Kyo pulled her closer, "Where'd you think your going?" he asked softly eyes still closed, but a large grin on his face, Tohru looked at him in surprise, 'he's awake?' Suddenly his eyes flickered open, crimson orbs looking into dark brown ones, he looked at her expectantly.

"Well? Where are you going?" he asked playfully.

Tohru stared at him and then quickly remembered she had to answer, "Oh, umm I-I w-was just going t-to make b-breakfast" she said while Kyo started to kiss her neck, he stopped and looked at her with some annoyance.

"Why? Those other two aren't up yet, you don't have to have it ready for them when they wake up, make them wait." Kyo said while he started to kiss her again, this time working up her neck to her face. Tohru shivered and decided Kyo was right, they could wait, this couldn't, she kissed him back and the were having a full make out session when an annoying voice came wandering up the stairs.

"Oh Tohru, my little flower, are you awake yet? I'm absolutely starving! Tohruuu?" Shigure yelled knowing the too were probably well awake, and having fun, he just loved to tease them, well Kyo anyway.

Kyo groaned and yelled "Shut up you damn dog, let her have some sleep!"

"I will if you will." Shigure said suggestively

"What's that meant to mean you pervert?!" Kyo jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, leaving Tohru speechless through the whole affair. She slowly got up and made her bed, then wandered downstairs where Shigure was sitting at the table with a huge bump on his head where Kyo had hit him for being perverted.

"Oh Tohru, Kyo is so mean" he said with tears in his eyes, he pulled her closer, "Give me a hug to make it better" he said as he pulled her into a hug, just as Kyo came in from the kitchen, a fry pan in his hand.

"YOU PERVERTED BARSTARD! LET GO OF HER NOW!!" Kyo yelled threatening Shigure with the fry pan. Tohru was so shocked she started to cry, another member free from the curse, she was so happy.

"KYO! Look what you did! You made Tohru cry! You mean, incon-" Kyo hit Shigure with the fry pan and pulled Tohru away, and into a hug, he started to stoke her hair.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry" Kyo said gently

"No, Kyo, it's not you, it's the curse, I think now that you're free, everyone's free!" she cried into his shirt, these were happy tears, but her emotions were so mixed they could have been sad tears too. Kyo just kept hugging her and stroking her hair, comforting her and loving her. Until she stopped and wiped away the remaining tears, giving Kyo a bright smile, she took his hand and led him into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Shigure awoke only just as they left and Yuki came down at the same time, wondering why there was a fry pan and a semi-conscious Shigure in the lounge room, but he was only half awake, he would work it out later.

"Oh good morning Yuki, feel any different?" Shigure asked mysteriously. Yuki looked at him for a second and then nodded, "Yes, lighter, almost like I'm free…" Yuki pondered

"Free from the curse maybe?" Shigure said rather serious. Yuki nodded again and sat down at the table.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen

Kyo was watching Tohru cook, she wouldn't let him help…

"_Do you need help Tohru?" Kyo asked walking up behind her, she just shook her head _

"_No Kyo, I'm fine, I can manage." She smiled brightly at him_

"_But I want to help." He said placing his hands over hers, she looked up at him and quickly kissed him on the nose, startled, Kyo took his hands away and Tohru resumed cooking. "I want to make a special breakfast for all of you, celebrating the curse has gone!" Tohru said brightly, Kyo looked at her in amazement, she cared so much._

"_Ok, fine, But I'm watching you, no leeks? Ok?" he said playfully kissing her on the cheek and moving to the kitchen table. _

"_Ok, deal, no leeks!" She smiled brightly, giggling and turned back to the meals._

Kyo watched as she reached to the highest cupboard, trying to get the spare fry pan down, she was on the tips of her toes and her arm was stretched to its extent, but she was no where near it. Kyo silently got up and lifted her up, so she could reach it, she was surprised for a second but quickly reached for the pan, once successfully in her grip, Kyo lowered her to the ground again. Tohru stared into his crimson eyes and touched his cheek lightly, sending shivers down his spine, their faces grew closer and finally their lips touched in a sweet kiss, this grew into a passionate one and Tohru dropped the fry pan making a loud bang, but she didn't care, she just enjoyed the kiss.

Back in the living room

"So Yuki, where did you go yesterday?" Shigure asked sipping his coffee

"What does it matter to you?" Yuki asked coldly

"OOHH! Yuki has a secret crush!! OOH!" Shigure started to dance around

"I was only at a council meeting, you idiot" Yuki said coolly, but he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, so this girl is in the council too? Interesting…" Shigure said stroking his invisible beard

"What? What girl?" Yuki asked in the lamest attempt of covering up, as his blush turned darker.

"Yuki, there's no use denying the fact that you have a secret crush on some fabulous girl in the student council, you just need to accept that and make a move." Shigure said wisely.

"B-but, how did yo-"

BANG!

Saved by the bell, or fry pan.

"What was that?" Yuki asked getting up, eager for a subject change "I hope Miss Honda is alright" he started heading over to the kitchen

"Oh I'm sure she's perfectly fine, anyway, Kyo's in there, so he can look after her." Shigure waved the matter away, 'I'm sure she's doing perfectly fine in there with Kyo…' he thought slyly.

"Oh, well, I'll check anyway…" Yuki finally escaped Shigure and ran to the kitchen.

"Miss Honda?" He opened the door to see Tohru and Kyo locked in a passionate kiss, he smiled slightly, rejoicing that they had finally admitted their love for one another. Tohru and Kyo tore apart from each other the moment they realised they were being watched, Tohru blushing immensely and Kyo looking at the floor, beet red.

"O-oh Y-yuki-kun…umm…" Tohru was at a loss for words

"It's ok Miss Honda, I'm glad you two finally realised your feelings for one another" Yuki smiled genuinely "But if you hurt her, I will kill you, got it?" Yuki turned on Kyo.

"Yeah, yeah I get it!" Kyo said annoyed "Now leave us alone!"

Yuki smirked "Ok, but no more shenanigans during cooking!" he warned and laughed, walking out of the kitchen. He loved Tohru, but only as a motherly figure, he was truly happy for her and the stupid ca- Kyo, the one he truly loved was M-

"Machi?" he said surprised to see her in the living room "W-what are you doing here?" he asked looking at her emotionless face.

"Oh Yuki, that's no way to treat your girlfriend!" Shigure yelled slapping him on the back. Yuki got an awful case of deja vu, except with Kakeru saying that, not Shigure, but sure enough, there was Kakeru following Shigure into the living room, he didn't think Shigure could've found out his secret by himself.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, a little anger mark on his forehead, looking Kakeru in the eye.

"Me? I just came to say hello to the most wonderful President-" Kakeru started, but Yuki cut him off

"And the real reason you came?" Yuki asked annoyed at his stupidity

"Oh, Yun-Yun, you think I would lie-" Kakeru was cut off again

"I wanted to see you" Machi said quietly, Yuki looked at her in surprise

"Oh…" Yuki trailed off looking into Machi's eyes.

"Ah young love, its everywhere in this house…" Shigure said dreamily, he received two hits, one from Yuki and the other from Kyo, who had just walked in with Tohru carrying the food.

"Shut up you damn pervert." Kyo said angrily, Shigure sat down and sulked, when Tohru noticed they had two new guests.

"Oh hello, Manabe, Kuragi, how are you?" (a/n: I don't kno wat tohru calls them XP) Tohru smiled brightly, "have you had breakfast?" she asked them politely.

"Oh don't worry about us Honda, we're fine, we're just here to pick up Yun-Yun!" Manabe said joyfully, he grabbed Yuki's hand and Machi's and shoved them out the door.

"We'll see you later!" he called

"I wont be too long miss Honda" Yuki said struggling

"We'll be back by dinner time!" Manabe yelled while pushing the two out the front door.

BAM!

Manabe had slammed the front door closed and you could faintly hear the sound of arguing as they walked off.

"Oh…ok" Tohru said, a little crest fallen that one of her dishes had gone to waste.

"Don't worry little flower! He can always eat it later!" Shigure said trying to comfort Tohru.

They all sat down and ate their breakfast with some quiet chatter, after that Tohru went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, Kyo refused to let her do them on her own, so was helping her, and Shigure was in his office 'writing'.

DING-DONG

Shigure got up and answered the door, on his way past seeing Kyo and Tohru having a splashing fight in the kitchen. He opened the door to see four people.

"Is Tohru home? Tohruuuuu?" a certain bouncy boy called

"…." And older looking teen just stared off in the distance

"Is sissy home?" a quiet voice spoke

"Why am I here?" an annoyed, but not completely as he was holding someone's hand, voice said.

"Oh hello..." Shigure said stunned by all of the talking.

**hehe cliffie, but not really, oh well….hey i did it! Woo! And im updating the next day as promised!! XD wow that was a really long chappy! Yay! creativeness!**

**Well u kno wat to do to make me happy, and give out chocolates…that's right!**

**REVIEW!! Yay!**

**happidrink XD**


	6. An Even Busier Day

**-giggles nervously- hallo! –dodges thrown christmas decorations and new year sparklers- DON'T HURT ME! im sorry i haven't updated in a loooooooong time…i just lost track of time…you kno holidays and all that…**

**i've actually written this chapter over a long time, so if it sucks, just tell me…**

**-Hands out special xmas chocolates to reviewers- there u go! for being nice and reviewing anyway XD**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and also Happy New Year!! Woo! 2007!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and never ever will…sniff**

**Warnings: there are some sick humoured jokes contained in this chapter due to the Mabudachi trio…not my fault…they bribed me with chocolate…mmm chocolate**

'_thoughts'  
_"talking"  
_Flashbacks_

**On to the chapter! Huzzah!**

**Chapter 6: An Even Busier Day**

"Hello my dear children! Come to papa!" Shigure exclaimed outstretching his arms. **((i love when he says that! XD))  
**Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro looked at Shigure strangely, he silently moved to the side to let them in, a dazed smile on his face, with this same smile he drifted back to his office, feeling rejected.

They all gathered in the living room waiting for Tohru, who was still in the kitchen washing the dishes with Kyo, or rather having a splashing fight with him. Giggling could be heard from the kitchen and Momiji went to investigate.

Kyo and Tohru were covered in bubbles and drenched from their splashing fight. Momiji started laughing at this sight, Kyo spun around to see the young teen on the floor rolling with laughter.

"Oh! Hello Momiji!" Tohru beamed at the rolling boy

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked annoyed, just then Haru, Kisa and Hiro joined them, walking into the kitchen and staring at the scene slightly speechless, slightly as Kisa immediately ran to Tohru.

"Sissy!" She ran into Tohru's outstretched arms  
"Kisa!" They stayed like that until they felt all eyes on them, for Kyo, Hiro, Momiji **((yes, he stopped laughing)) **and even Haru were looking at them, surprised they could stay like that for at least two whole minutes.

"Oh, sorry!" Tohru said sheepishly, blushing, "Hello, Haru, Hiro" Tohru smiled at them warmly.

"Hey Tohru, Kyo" Haru waved in a good mood for once.

"Yeah, whatever." Hiro said not caring about the two 'idiot teens' as he would call them…

"Well, who wants snacks?" Tohru asked brightly

"Ooo! Me me!! I want snacks! Me! Tohru! Me!" Momiji said excited at the thought of food, and Tohru's cooking, no doubt. Everyone else also agreed and sat down to watch Mogeta, and Tohru went to the kitchen to make rice balls, with Kyo assisting her. They bought the snacks out to the living room and sat down to watch as well.

DING-DONG

"I'll get it!" Tohru jumped up before anyone else had the chance. She opened it to reveal a silent Hatori, and flamboyant Ayame.

"Tohru my dear flower! How are you this fine afternoon?" Ayame yelled dramatically, getting the attention of almost everyone in the house.

"I-I'm good thank-" Tohru started, but was cut off by a joyous yell from behind her.

"Aya! 'Tori! I missed you so!" Shigure ran towards them, an anime flower background behind him.

"As did I 'Gure" Ayame also started running towards Shigure, complete with the flowers.

"Uh…" Tohru just sweat-dropped. Hatori sighed and tried to stop this madness.

"You saw us yesterday Shigure." Hatori said as he walked past the skipping idiots, yes they had started skipping…

"Tori that's beside the point! I have gone twelve long hours without my dear friends by my side to 'comfort me'!" Shigure's speech was so dramatic Ayame had to wipe a tear from his eye, "Gure that is so true, I could go no longer without you holding me close!"

"Yes!" Ayame and Shigure gave each other thumbs up

"Ayame, Shigure, stop it, your scaring Tohru." He said pointing to Tohru just standing there, eyes glazed over.

"Oh Tori you worry too much, you might make yourself sick! Come into my office and have a rest…" Shigure said seductively dragging Hatori along to his office, Ayame skipping behind them.

"I doubt I'll get any rest alone with you two…" Hatori said trying to get away from Shigure.

"Oh Ha'ri you read my mind!" Ayame said, then turned to Shigure and did their secret thumbs up thing again before walking, dragging and skipping into Shigure's office.

"Oh-Uh…I'll go make some tea then." Tohru concluded and walked to the kitchen. Kyo saw this, rolled his eyes, and got up to join Tohru. He quietly walked, trying not to make a sound and reached the doorway, he decided to just watch her work with that cute smile on her face. When she'd finished she finally turned around to see Kyo leaning on the door frame watching her, she jumped in surprise, but didn't drop the tray, she did however manage to splash her hand with the boiling hot water.

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Ahhh!" she screamed as she quickly put the tray down and ran to the sink. Kyo, worried that he was the cause of her pain, was by her side in a flash, running the cold water over her hand and dabbing it with a towel. He looked up at her face and saw tears in her eyes, and she was holding them back, biting her lip.

"How much does it hurt?" Kyo asked while he continued to run the water over her hand. Tohru looked up at him "A lot…" she sniffled. He turned the tap off and wrapped the wet towel around her hand, while he went to the freezer to get an icepack.

"You know, you can cry if it hurts that much." Kyo said returning seeing the tears build up even more. Tohru looked up at him and then started to cry, holding her hand to her body protectively. Kyo walked over to her and put the icepack on her hand, he lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"It's okay Tohru, just let it out…" he said pulling her into a hug. She cried into his shirt and he stroked her back. "…let it all out." he whispered into her hair. After all her tears were gone, she looked up at Kyo and touched his cheek lightly with her uninjured hand. "Thank you Kyo" she whispered and stood on her tip-toes, her face now inches from his, "thank you so much…" her breath tickled his nose, he leaned down and closed the gap between them, his lips brushing hers in a sweet kiss.

-----------------------------------

Shigure and Ayame closed the kitchen door quietly

"See? Isn't that just the cutest? Ah young love…so sweet, so innocent, so-"

"You do know you're the most perverted thing to walk this earth." Hatori said coldly as he walked past the two gayest things in the house, in both meanings.

"Ha'ri! How did you get out of my office? I thought Aya and I secured you there." Shigure pouted. Hatori looked at him as if he were a stupid animal.

"Shigure, you tied me up with leather."**((O.o))** Hatori glared at him and then continued walking joining the younger Sohmas.

"Well I thought I did a good job of tying him up." Shigure continued to pout

"Fear not Gure, you always do a fantastic job of tying me up…" Ayame smiled seductively at him.

"Oh! Aya!" Shigure began skipping again

"Gure!" Ayame joined him.

"Yes!" they both yelled with their thumbs up.

--------------------------------------

'_Must get away! Must find somewhere to hide!!!' _Yuki was running, dragging Machi along, trying to get away from Manabe.

"Oh Yun-Yun!! Where are you?" he called through the streets, looking for the blushing couple he just had interrupted.

"_Machi? Yun-Yun? Where are you?" Manabe called walking through the park. 'Where did those two ge-'_

"_Oh" Manabe had indeed found them; they were sitting under a tree making out, completely oblivious to their surroundings._

"_AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Manabe couldn't stop laughing at the sight before him. Finally aware of what was going on, Yuki and Machi broke apart and blushed furiously. _

"_Yun-Yun and Machi sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N--OW!" Manabe started singing but was stopped when Yuki's fist collided with his head_

"_Will you just shut up?" Yuki asked helping Machi up and then walking away while Manabe recovered._

"_Hey love-birds! Wait up!" Manabe yelled at the retreating couple. This is when Yuki started running._

Yuki and Machi finally arrived back at Shigure's house and ran inside. Manabe was close behind them and puffing as he reached the door.

"Hey Yun-Yun why did you run away?" Manabe asked a now shocked Yuki, he looked in the direction Yuki was staring and immediately became exceedingly happy.

"Commander!" Manabe yelled as he spotted Ayame.

"Manabe! Yuki my dear brother, how I missed you!" Ayame exclaimed now crushing the shocked Yuki in a hug.

"…" Machi just stood there, looking around the room.

"Oh- and who is this wonderful girl Yuki?!" Ayame said finally releasing Yuki to go and torment Machi; well he called it 'introducing himself' but Yuki thinks of it as torture.

"This is Machi, Yun-Yun's girlfriend, I saw them-" Manabe started but Yuki started to pummel him before he could reveal anymore secrets his brother would yell to the world.

"Yuki's girlfriend? My, My Yuki! Why didn't you tell me?" Ayame started going off in one of his rants and Shigure decided to join him, while Manabe was watching, listening and putting in his two cents when he felt it necessary.  
Meanwhile Yuki and Machi were quietly edging away from the three crazy idiots and into the kitchen, where they found Tohru and Kyo cooking happily.

"Oh, hello Yuki, Machi, how are you? I didn't expect you guys home so early." Tohru asked brightly while checking the rice.

"We're fine thankyou, we decided to come home for lunch, I hope it isn't an inconvenience." Yuki replied

"Oh no, it's fine, most of the other Sohmas are here as well, they're in the lounge room if you want to see them." Tohru said pointing in the direction of the lounge room.

"Oh really? Well I might just do that" Yuki said heading in that direction, gently grabbing Machi's hand and pulling her along.

Tohru sighed watching them leave. "It's so nice to see Yuki-kun happy" Kyo looked up from the vegetables he was chopping. "It's nice to see you happy too." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I love you" he whispered into her ear, she giggled "I love you too" She whispered back, she could stay like that, in his arms forever, but now lunch needed to be made. She pulled back and slowly turned back to the rice cooker, Kyo regretfully let go and also returned to the cooking. Every now and then he would affectionately bump into her or brush her hand while reaching for something, just to see her cute blush, or hear her giggle.

They eventually finished lunch, but Tohru had insisted they cook a feast to fill the hungry tummies, so there was more than enough food to feed everyone present. Luckily it didn't go to waste as Rin, Kagura, Ritsu, Uo, and Hana also arrived, the Sohma's claiming they needed to consult Shigure about something, and Uo and Hana because Hana had picked up some distressed waves from Tohru earlier. So lunch was with all the Sohmas, except for Kureno (much to Uo's disappointment) and Akito (much to everyone's relief), Machi, Manabe, Uo, Hana, and Tohru, the cook of the large feast.

After much eating, arguing, taunting, and laughing, everyone was full of Tohru's delicious food and basically passed out in the lounge with the TV on some random station nobody was actually watching. This is how it looked; The Mabudachi trio and Ritsu were actually in Shigure's office, Rin and Haru were lying on the couch together, Kisa and Hiro were on the rug lying next to each other chatting away, Yuki and Machi were curled up on the recliner, Manabe and Momiji were playing a game of 'Guess Who' Kagura cheering Manabe on, Uo and Hana we're playing cards, and Kyo and Tohru we're cleaning up in the kitchen. This was how Shigure's house was on that warm lazy summer afternoon, at peace for once.

**-sigh- that was a long chappy for me…it also took me ages to write…i had horrible writer's block…well i hope everyone had happy holidays and you all have a great new year!**

**-happidrink :D**


End file.
